Second to None
by DragonRiderSnowFlake
Summary: Because I have no clue what to call this and it was better than my other ideas, anyway, it is a lot more interesting than its title, on a mission that failed, a sleepover and Robin passed on on the couch the next morning


**Disclamer: i do not own anything and blah blah blah, this is highly flammable material, thats not related, and i wanna shout out to my freinds and if you want me to do any shout outs i can**

Wally's Pov

As usual the day was boring as I could get, or that was, till we received a mission to search a club in Star City that had the top boss of the crime spree in the area residing in it and since Green Arrow was off world and Red Arrow was working elsewhere we were given the mission and thanks to Robin we not only know the location but we have the club outfits

M'gann had morphed in to a black midriff crop top, pale blue jeans and leopard ankle boot heels and her hair was tied in a bun with a thick gold necklace and large hoops and mirrored sunglasses, Artemis was wearing a loose green shirt and dark blue denim jeans with a black belt with an arrow head silver buckle, black combat boots with a lot of straps, a black shoulder and her hair in a fishtail braid and a green arrow necklace and headband

Conner was wearing his usual jeans, brown boots and his shirt was turned inside out and he wore a brown leather jacket, Kaldur was wearing a dark red button up shirt and black jeans with dress shoes, Robin was wearing his shades, black jeans and converse, a white t shirt with a black 'X' on it and a black hoodie over a grey button up shirt (unbuttoned) with the collar sticking up under it, and I was wearing an orange t-shirt over a black long sleeved shirt, dark blue denim jeans and orange converse with mirrored sunglasses

We walked towards the entrance in the alley way where a tall brutish man stood wearing only jeans and had long black hair in a ponytail and Robin lowered his shades a bit and with his pointer finger flicked his ear then nose twice, wiped his thumb on his bottom lip then licked his pointer and pinkie then ran them across both his eyebrows at the same time, the guard raised an eyebrow then stepped aside

Once we had walked on to the outer room between the entrance to the building and the entrance to the club, it looked like a basic hotel lobby with red carpets, beige walls and all the wood was cherry wood and a staircase either side for when people rent it out for a few nights, we all faced each other "How did you know to do that?" he shrugged "if you have the right intel then you can get in to anywhere" he pulled out a picture "We are looking for this woman, she is the Boss's right hand maiden as Batman has filed here"

It was a woman with Platinum blonde hair pulled back in to an neat bun with a few strands at the front, she had chocolate skin and deep gold eyes, she was wearing a light pink strapless heard shaped neckline and the dress was floor length, she had white heels, a pink collar with white lace and pink and white wolf style (probably fake) ears on her head and she had a beauty spot under her left eye and a scar across her nose and dark red lipstick

"She is asked to be bought to the cave un-harmed, now go" we walked in to be blinded by neon lights flashing in the dark room with the purple dance floor, cherry wood bars with alcohol stacked high and a disco ball in the middle with tabled and dark purple couches that go around in a circle with a small area to get in and out, there was an upper level to the building

M'gann's Pov

We trudged back in to the cave after an unsuccessful mission; even I was a bit annoyed that we didn't find anything "I gotta head back to Gotham, see you tomorrow" Robin said before leaving, I morphed headed to my room and locked the door before heading in to the bathroom, yeas I can morph so I'm clean but I need to cool down, I morphed out of my clothes and turned on the hot and cold water and waited till it was luke-warm before stepping in and closing the curtains and the water rushing down my sore muscles, it was relieving and honestly, I wish I didn't have to get out

LATER

I walked out wearing my light pink pyjama pants and a long sleeve white shirt with pink sleeves and a teddy in the middle hugging a heart picture, I was astounded to see the others were already in pyjamas, Conner wore a black t-shirt pyjama top and red pants, Wally was wearing red and yellow flash ones, all long pants and short sleeves, Kaldur had left earlier though, and Artemis was wearing black shorts and a grey short sleeved shirt with a bunny on it that looked like the outline of thumper from Bambi we all wore fleece pyjamas

Artemis smiled "Wally and I had agreed that we could have a sleepover tonight" I smiled "ohmygosh, we need Popcorn and Drinks"

Conner's Pov

Honestly, I had no clue how Artemis could wear those pyjamas, they smelt overly used as though they were warn 24/7 "why do you're pyjamas smell funny?" Artemis shrugged "I have an older sister and these are her old pyjamas, you get used to it after a while" I raised an eyebrow "I didn't know you had a sister" she chewed on her gums for a bit "our parents are divorced and we don't talk much"

I blinked feeling sorry for her "Oh, sorry" she shrugged "it's ok, Jade is a good sister when it counts, I just wished she didn't get stuck with dad" there was an awkward silence before M'gann walked in to the room with 5 bottles of soft drink and 3 bowls of popcorn "wanna watch a movie?" there was a chorus of genres "Romance" "Sifi" "Aliens" "Action" at this Wally ran over to the bag he bought and came back with a movie "here is one, it has all those genres, season 1 of Doctor Who, I was saving it to watch with Rob tomorrow for the 4th time this year but he won't be here till late"

Robin's Pov

I smiled walking out of the club and sauntered towards the closest Zeta Tube with a glass of red wine, I rubbed my chin feeling the little bit of facial hair under my fingers and I walked in to the telephone booth and let my eyes get scanned, disappearing and re-appearing back in the cave, I sauntered in not bothered to take off my shoes I walked in to the main room to see the others passed out Artemis and Wally on the floor cuddling and Conner and M'gann on the couch, I drank the rest of my wine before placing the glass on the table, taking of my glasses and laying back on the armchair and after that everything going black

**HOW WAS THAT?... i know it sucked but my freind has been annoying me to post a fanfic so Here you go Layne,**

**I dont care if you hate, cause you already dont date me so go click subscribe and don't forget to rate me, luv ya veiwers**


End file.
